(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the measurement of the wavelengths, bandwidths, and intensities of optical radiation. More particularly the invention fills the need for a compact rugged, vibration resistant spectrograph for use in the field or in harsh environments.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art spectral measurements were made with spectrometers that measured the intensity of an optical source at only one wavelength at a time. Measurement at other wavelengths or measurement of the bandwidth of a spectral line, required physically moving the diffraction grating. With improved detector technology, spectrographs utilizing linear photodiode arrays can simultaneously measure the intensities at multiple wavelengths. Consequently, the spectral intensities and bandwidths of an optical source can be obtained simultaneously. The disadvantages of these prior technologies include susceptibility to misalignment, vulnerability to optical and mechanical component damage, the requirement for expensive precision mechanical components, and relatively large size.